


7th Kinktober - Creampie

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: Kinktober 2017 [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Explicit Sexual Content, Fucking, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, NSFW, Sex, Skeleton Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Comic comes home and is horny. Red is more than willing to help him out.





	7th Kinktober - Creampie

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy it, you sinners! ^^

****"what are you doi- mnn~" Red was interrupted by Comic's tongue licking his neck gently.

"i want you.. i _need_ you.." Comic explained, rutting his pelvis against the other's. Red let out a soft moan, blushing brightly.

"w-what brought this o-on?" He asked shakily, a groan forcing its way out of his non-existent throat. Comic chuckled.

"have been thinking about you the whole day..." Comic whispered, pushing his lover into the couch cushions. He ground his pelvis down onto the other's, feeling sparks of pleasure tingle in his pelvis. The tall skeleton snuck a hand under the shorter's shirt and pulled it off, caressing the now exposed ribcage gently. He leaned in for a kiss and pressed his tongue against the shorter's teeth. Red let out a small groan as he opened his mouth and the tongue of his lover licked at the inside of his mouth while the hands on his ribcage tugged on the bones, moving lower and lower, stroking along the spine roughly before they slipped into his shorts, caressing his pelvis gently. The magic there formed into a familiar shape, his wet folds jumping into existence. Comic ravaged the shorter's mouth with a pleased hum, curling his own tongue around the other's, as he felt the wet entrance and trailed his phalanges over the folds, making his lover moan into his mouth. Red whimpered as a phalanx pushed into his entrance gently, slowly moving outside and then in again with gentle thrusts. It was soon joined by a second phalanx and Comic unlatched his mouth from the other's, licking along the shorter's sternum.

"mnnghh~ haahh~ hardeer~!" Red moaned, arching his back to give his lover better access. Comic pulled down the shorter's pants fully and pulled his fingers out, smirking when his lover let out a confused whine, looking at him. The taller skeleton brought his hand up and sucked the juices off, looking down at his soulmate seductively. He made a show of licking his phalanges clean, Red watching with rapt attention. Comic pulled down his shorts, his blue length springing free of its confines and tossed his pants somewhere behind him. He moved onto his lover again and pushed him down gently, pinning his left hand to the mattress with his own right one, entwining their phalanges.

"you ready?" Comic asked in a soft murmur. Red gave a small nod, smiling up at him. The taller took his member and guided himself to his lover's entrance, rubbing his length against the opening with a soft groan, coating the head in the other's juices to make the motions easier. Red whimpered impatiently, squeezing his hand tightly, trying to rock his hips against the taller's member. Comic tutted quietly, stilling the shorter's hips with their entwined hands, smirking.

"come o-on, comss~" Red whined, trying to rut against the long shaft. Comic snapped his hips forward, burying his member in his lover's wet, hot magic, letting out a low growl at the feeling of being completely encased by the tight, warm magic.

"COmIccccc~" Red screamed as he was assaulted by the pain-pleasure combination he loved so much, his walls spasming around the other's hard length. Comic dragged himself out of his lover, his member dragging against the shorter's inner walls deliciously.

"mnn~ red~" Comic moaned as the shorter squeezed him unintentionally. Red groaned softly as the pace increased steadily until he was practically getting pounded into, their hands still squeezing lightly.

"c-cloohhhse~!!!" Red moaned loudly, his eye sockets closing in bliss. Comic smirked and drove into his lover more forcefully, making the other's back rub against the sheets roughly. Suddenly the shorter fell over the edge, squeezing around his lover tightly. Comic grunted as he came, his whole body locking up as he released his load into his lover who was staring up at him with hearts in his eye sockets, drool dribbling freely down his chin. The taller pulled out once he had the composure to do so and collapsed next to his lover, pulling him into a tight hug. He couldn't help but sneak a peek at Red's pussy which was dribbling with cum, clenching around thin air every now and then. The shorter skeleton was in a kind of blissful haze and let out a small moan as he was pulled closer.

"good job, red. you were so good. so beautiful. i love you so much." Comic murmured, giving Red a small kiss. He pulled up the blankets and hugged his lover, holding him close.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the chapter please leave a Kudos and a comment (I don't bite ^^ and also I love comments).
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
